Jojo et la Forme de Plaisir Ultime
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: Slash JoJo/Dio ! Un bon PWP des familles se passant entre le premier JoJo et Dio, sous les yeux ébahis de Speedwagon. Spoilers pour le tome 3 ! Warnings pour description d'actes reproductifs et débilité profonde.


Titre : JoJo et la forme de plaisir ultime

Auteur : Yoda Ben², Jedi Perverse

Source : JoJo's Bizarre Adventure

Genre : PWP à la con

Pairing : JoJo/Dio

Rating : NC-17

Notes : Bon, je plaide coupable. Je dirai simplement que je n'ai rien fumé, rien bu ni rien fait de spécial avant d'écrire ce machin infâme. J'ai juste voulu faire un PWP sur Jojo en respectant l'esprit du manga, qui est - si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, ce que je vous conseille instamment - le machin le plus "fucking" kitsch qu'il m'ait été donné de lire. Vous y trouverez en vrac : un héros aussi musculeux et presque sourcillement fourni que Ken le Survivant, mais avec les yeux d'un gamin passionné et des tenues à faire hurler de rire le plus pragmatique des lecteurs, des répliques à faire reculer d'horreur même les scénaristes de la série des 60's Batman et Robin, des guillemets à peu près tous les deux mots qui renforcent l'intensité dramatique à un point inimaginable, des strings en bijoux, des genouillères vertes en forme de cœur, une cicatrice à la Albator, des noms de persos tirés de groupes de rock (vous croyiez avoir franchi la limite du bon goût avec Bastard ? Avec Jojo, vous l'écraserez allègrement et dans la joie !), des jouvencelles neuneu et des futurs mariés qui ne le sont pas moins, des travelos avec la carrure de Monsieur Univers, un guerrier à l'"apparence délicate" taillé comme une armoire à glace (ce qui vous laisse juger de la carrure de son copain), des onomatopées terrifiantes et plein d'autres choses drôles et amusantes à ne pas laisser à la portée d'un enfant de moins de trente-six mois, et d'un cerveau normalement constitué en règle générale. Les vêtures, les guillemets débiles, les atroces anachronismes et les jeux de mots lamentables sont de moi.

Ah, au fait, je vous ai pas dit : Jojo est le héros, et Dio est son rival depuis l'enfance. Celui-ci mit un masque de pierre qui le transforma en vampire et Jojo apprit une technique appelée "onde" pour le vaincre. L'histoire se passe vers le tome 3 de la série. Speedwagon est un ami de Jojo, voleur et à la langue bien pendue.

Si vous arrivez à réciter la précédente liste par cœur sur les douze coups de midi en avalant six œufs durs en équilibre sur un pied, vous avez le droit de lire cette fic. Et si vous n'avez pas envie d'avaler six œufs durs en équilibre sur un pied, hé bien, c'est pas grave, vous pouvez lire cette fic quand même.

Pardon à tous ceux qui sont en train d'avaler six œufs durs en équilibre sur un pied.

Le Seigneur puisse avoir pitié de mon humour à la con.

- Dio ! Je vais contrecarrer tes noirs desseins !

Le jeune vampire blond eut un rictus méprisant et fit claquer à un vent imaginaire sa cape à volants fluo, doublée de renard argenté magnifiquement imité.

- Mon pauvre Jojo, tu n'es qu'un misérable humain, "déchet de l'humanité" tout juste bon à me servir de "nourriture" ! Même si tu maîtrises l'"onde", tu ne m'arriveras jamais à la cheville !

A ces mots, Speedwagon serra les poings. Sa propre impuissance devant cette situation critique le faisait enrager : toutes ses connaissances en matière de combat, péniblement amassées au cours de longues années passées à se frotter à la racaille de Londres, ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité devant un monstre tel que Dio. Il se contenta de rabattre le haut de forme de Zeppeli sur les yeux et de cacher au mieux sa colère.

Jojo, de son côté, réajusta son nœud papillon à petits éléphants roses disant "Tu t'es vu quand t'as bu" et refit le pli de son pantalon à pinces (à linge, vernies, pincées en rangées le long de ses jambes musculeuses par ordre de couleur), puis toisa Dio d'un air de défi :

- Pourquoi tant de "paroles", et si peu d'"action", Dio ? La "peur" ferait-elle son apparition en ton cœur ? Si toutefois, tu en as eu un, un jour ! Allons, viens te battre ! Je vengerai la mort de mon père, l'humiliation que tu as fait subir à la douce Erina, et tous ces morts innocents dont tu as essaimé ta route, par ta main ou celle de tes zombies maléfiques ! Oui, Dio, lança Jojo en levant vers son ennemi un doigt accusateur enveloppé dans une mitaine de laine bordeaux agrémentée de médailles de plastique vert fluo en forme d'étoile, je serai celui qui te fera payer tous tes crimes, et ce quel qu'en soit le prix à payer ! Ma "colère" est terrible, et ma "vengeance" ne le sera pas moins !

Dio croisa ses bras musculeux sur son torse puissant, s'égratignant un peu au passage sur ses bretelles de métal doré à la feuille rehaussées de boutons multicolores en forme de nounours.

- Viens donc, Jojo ! Je t'attends ! Viens donc me montrer ce que Zeppeli t'a appris, je serai toujours heureux de le voir... avant de te donner "le coup de grâce" !

- Oh, quelle impertinence ! Cria Speedwagon, furieux. Dio est tel "l'enfant" narguant le "fauve", au zoo, bien à l'abri des barreaux solides de la "cage" ! Mais prends garde à ce que la "porte" ne s'ouvre pas intempestivement ! Lança-t-il à Dio, dans un mouvement de défi désespéré.

- Toi, le voleur de bas étage, je m'occuperai de toi après avoir terrassé mon ennemi, siffla Dio d'un air méprisant, et sache que je te réserve un sort particulièrement peu enviable. Tais-toi donc et laisse-nous nous battre, "ceci n'est pas ton combat" !

- Tiens-toi tranquille, commanda Jojo à Speedwagon, prêt à s'élancer à son tour dans le combat, quitte à salir ses magnifiques mocassins bicolores et son haut de forme à carreaux. Tu n'es pas de taille à lutter et tu le sais. Reste donc à l'écart et protège les autres. Ne fais pas une victime de plus au tableau de ce sinistre individu !

Speedwagon se résigna et regagna sa place. Jojo refit face à son ennemi de toujours, qui défit sa cape à volants fluo et doublée de faux renard pour faire apparaître son smoking orange vif à pois bleu outremer, rehaussé d'un magnifique tournesol en plastique rouge à sa boutonnière. Il ouvrit sa veste d'un geste élégant et cavalier et révéla sa chemise hawaïenne ornée de femmes nues qui clignotaient en disant "Hello Baby".

Jojo se débarrassa à son tour de sa veste couverte de pin's, qui atterrit sur le sol dans un grand fracas métallique, et retroussa sur ses puissants biceps les manches de son tee-shirt du Seigneur des Anneaux, représentant les versions SD d'Elrond courant pour échapper à Thranduil, à moitié nu, le poursuivant en lui criant "Take me, Rondy !".

- Viens donc te battre, Dio. "Je suis prêt" !

Dio acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se mit en position d'attaque, aussitôt imité par son rival. Speedwagon déglutit avec difficulté, et réajusta son haut-de-forme.

- Mon dieu, c'est "maintenant" que nous allons assister au combat entre le "Bien" et le "Mal", murmura-t-il. Quelle "tension" entre les deux adversaires ! Leur "onde" est presque "palpable"..

Dio et Jojo se tournèrent autour pendant quelques instants, se jaugeant l'un l'autre, cherchant la faille dans la défense. Puis Dio prit appui sur un pied et s'élança sur son adversaire.

- UREYYYYYY ! Je vais te tuer, Jojoooooo !

Jojo connaissait cette prise ; il la contra sans grand effort et tenta d'envoyer une onde à Dio, mais celui-ci l'évita au dernier moment. Les deux adversaires se retrouvèrent face à face. Speedwagon était en passe de commencer à ronger la peau de ses doigts : ses ongles étaient déjà réduits au minimum syndical depuis longtemps.

- Tes attaques sont sans effet sur moi, Jojo ! Avoue-toi vaincu !

- Jamais ! Je suis devenu expert de l'"onde", et c'est pour te vaincre !

Les lèvres de Dio s'ourlèrent dans un rictus.

- Expert ! Voilà un bien grand mot pour quelqu'un qui ne sait utiliser l'"onde" que depuis quelques semaines ! Mon pauvre Jojo, tu ne sais sans doute pas le quart des propriétés de l'"onde" ! Ni les inconvénients qu'elle apporte, susurra-t-il fielleusement.

Jojo baissa sa garde un court instant.

- Inconvénients ? Serait-ce une nouvelle "ruse" destinée à me leurrer, Dio ?

Dio recommença à tourner autour de Jojo, tentant de faire baisser sa garde.

- Eh quoi ! Zeppeli ne t'a donc rien appris ? Comme c'est étrange, Jojooooo... Il ne t'a donc point instruit des petits "désagréments" qu'encourt le porteur de l'"onde" ?

Devant l'air dubitatif, mais curieux de son adversaire, Dio jugea bon de commencer à parler.

- L'"onde", comme tu dois le savoir, est un "rayonnement naturel" que tu ne fais qu'"amplifier", grâce à la technique de la "respiration". Cependant, lorsque tu utilises l'"onde", tu consacres une plus grande énergie à réguler ta "respiration", et donc, tes autres organes sont moins irrigués, comme la marmotte, qui, lorsqu'elle hiberne, ralentit son organisme et utilise uniquement son énergie à faire battre son cœur pour augmenter ses réserves !

- Mais que veux-tu me dire, Dio, avec tes histoires de marmotte ?

- Je veux dire, freluquet, que tes organes les moins "utiles" sont "mis de côté" lorsque tu combats ! Réfléchis : au combat, tu consacres de l'énergie principalement pour la "respiration", pour réguler les battements de ton cœur, et pour tes muscles.

- Mais.. Mais alors...

Jojo réalisa brusquement et écarquilla les yeux.

- Cela veut dire.. Que ma "digestion" est "interrompue" pendant que je combats ! Mais c'est dangereux !

Dio et Speedwagon s'étalèrent par terre. Un corbeau passa en laissant derrière lui une traînée de pointillés. Dio finit par se relever.

- Mais non, "imbécile" ! Cela veut peut-être dire que ton "appareil digestif" ne fonctionne plus, mais aussi et surtout tes autres organes ! Comme les "organes reproducteurs", par exemple, murmura-t-il en jubilant devant le visage de Jojo, qui sembla se décomposer lentement à cette révélation.

- Mes.. Mes organes...

- Oui ! Et de plus, l'"onde" entraîne des "dommages irréversibles" à celui qui l'utilise à long terme ! Et surtout à *ces* organes précis ! S'écria Dio, ravi d'avoir entamé la confiance de Jojo dans ses capacités de combat.

Jojo porta subrepticement ses mains à son entrejambe, comme pour s'assurer que ses parties ne se détacheraient pas toutes seules à son insu. Speedwagon, tout en se lamentant de l'effet des paroles de Dio sur Jojo, se félicita secrètement de n'avoir jamais appris l'"onde". Le voleur serra sa veste à manchettes amidonnées et à revers en velours vert prairie (pâquerettes et petites vaches comprises) : le vampire lui inspirait une terreur telle qu'il en avait rarement ressentie. Et le fait que le seul adversaire qui puisse le vaincre commençait à douter de ses propres capacités ne faisait rien pour le rassurer.

- Tu mens, infâme bandit ! S'exclama Jojo, mais d'un ton pas très assuré. Ma "virilité" n'a absolument pas souffert de mon apprentissage de l'"onde" !

Dio le toisa, goguenard.

- Ah oui ? Aurais-tu donc fait subir les derniers outrages à la douce Erina ? Toi, un gentleman si accompli ?

- Certainement pas ! Hurla Jojo, écarlate. Je le sais, c'est tout !

- Ha ha ha ! Fit Dio, les poings sur les hanches, bien campé sur ses pieds chaussés de brodequins de skaï fuchsia, émeraude et jaune soleil, avec des petits cœurs argentés le long de la semelle et des touffes de poils de lapin teints en blanc en guise de glands au bout de ses lacets, transparents avec des paillettes dedans. Comme tu es "naïf", mon pauvre ami ! Les affaiblissements consécutifs à l'onde sont "invisibles", tels le "ver solitaire" qui attend, caché dans un morceau de viande, le "moment opportun" pour parasiter celui qui mangera son abri ! Au début, il ne se passe rien, mais après quelques jours, il croît, se développe, pond ses œufs à l'insu de son "hôte", et celui-ci dépérit peu à peu aux dépens de la "vermine" qui loge en son corps !

Jojo reprit sa position de combat, l'air décidé.

- Ce n'est pas l'"onde", mais TOI qui es la "vermine", Dio ! Je serai le "vermifuge" qui nettoieras la Terre de ta "présence" !

- Quel courage, mais quel courage ! Fit Speedwagon, en essuyant la transpiration de sa cicatrice à l'aide de son mouchoir à petits chats multicolores et à bordure de dentelle rose. Le suspense est insoutenable !

- N'empêche, dit Dio en regardant ses ongles peints en vert et en rose indien, un héros même pas capable d'honorer son épouse, ça ne "le fait pas", si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi.. Serais-tu prêt à sacrifier ta "virilité" pour me vaincre, Jojoooo ?

- Ma "virilité" ne souffre aucunement de l'"onde", Dio ! Je ne le répèterai pas !

Dio coula à son adversaire un regard en biais.

- Hé bien, dans ce cas, si tu en es si sûr... "Montre-le-moi" !

Jojo faillit tomber à la renverse !

- Qu.. Que... QUOI ?

- Oui, Jojoooooooo ! Montre-moi donc que ta "virilité" n'a aucunement souffert de l'apprentissage de l'"ooooooooooonnnnnde" ! Car je n'en suis présentement absolument pas convaincu, dit-il en regardant l'entrejambe de Jojo, comme pour constater que le contenu de son pantalon avait déjà rapetissé.

Jojo prit une profonde inspiration, puis s'avança, décidé.

- Non, Mr. Joestar ! Cria Speedwagon. C'est un piège ! Lorsque vous baisserez votre "garde", il en profitera et vous attaquera en "traître" !

- Tranquillise-toi, Speedwagon, dit Jojo d'un air qui se voulait rassurant. Je saurai déceler ses mauvaises intentions et déjouer ses plans diaboliques.

- Je fatigue, Jojoooooo ! Serais-tu devenu "couard" ?

Pour toute réponse, Jojo arracha la braguette de son pantalon à pinces (à linge), qui lui tomba sur les genoux, révélant à Dio son ravissant caleçon fuchsia avec une tête de lion sur le devant. Il appuya dessus et la tête de lion rugit.

- Tu vois, l'"onde" n'a en rien affaibli mes "capacités" !

- Ce n'est que du bluff, Jojo ! Passons aux choses sérieuses !

- Mon dieu, mon dieu, gémit Speedwagon. Où donc cet odieux personnage va mener Mr. Joestar ?

Dio attendit stratégiquement quelques secondes, histoire de faire durer le suspense, puis arracha d'un coup son smoking orange à pois bleus pour révéler son corps musculeux, magnifiquement bronzé, et uniquement caché par un splendide string tout en paillettes jaunes et vertes, dont le devant était en forme de cœur et les ficelles derrière et sur les côtés étaient couvertes de colifichets en strass aux couleurs assorties.

A cette vision, les mâchoires inférieures de Jojo et Speedwagon se fracassèrent violemment sur le sol dans un ensemble parfait. En même temps, Jojo devait bien admettre que cette vision semblait confirmer ses dires, en ce qui concernait sa "virilité" : non seulement l'"onde" l'avait laissée intacte, mais en plus elle semblait au mieux de sa forme. Dio reprit ses positions, très satisfait.

- Hé bien, Jojooooo, qu'attends-tu ? "Le dégel" ?

Jojo, qui depuis les vingt longues années de son existence, n'avait connu des choses du sexe que les illustrations d'un vieux traité d'anatomie chipé dans la bibliothèque paternelle, les histoires de ses camarades, et quelques attouchements furtifs prodigués par ses propres soins quand son père avait le dos tourné, obéit aux pulsions fort peu dignes d'un gentleman qui l'agitaient en cet instant, et... Se jeta sur Dio en enlevant le reste de ses vêtements.

Speedwagon assista à la scène, les yeux de la taille de soucoupes.

- In... Incroyable !... Je ne savais pas que Mr. Joestar était capable de faire un "bond" pareil... Surtout avec son pantalon à pinces (à linge) ainsi sur les chevilles ! L'entraînement de Mr. Zeppeli est donc plus "dur" que je ne l'imaginais...

Le voleur assista, éberlué, à la lutte entre Jojo et Dio, alors que les deux adversaires s'employaient à se déshabiller l'un l'autre en un temps record.

- Je.. Je ne sais pas si Mr. Joestar a vraiment subi des "dommages" en ce qui concerne sa "virilité", comme l'a prétendu Dio, mais pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le cas.

Jojo, uniquement vêtu de son caleçon fuchsia avec une tête de lion devant et de ses chaussettes oranges à petits Pikachu bleus et rouges en cape de Superman -fixe-chaussettes assortis, mais en vert-, pétrit violemment les muscles de Dio et tira sur les colifichets de couleurs assorties qui ornaient les côtés et le derrière de son string en paillettes jaunes et vertes, dont le devant était en forme de cœur. Il n'avait encore jamais vu de sous-vêtement semblable. Speedwagon s'écria :

- Mon dieu ! Avec quelle force Mr. Joestar arrache ce sous-vêtement "impudique" du corps de Dio, cet infâme "criminel" ! Et voyez dans quelle gloire il révèle cette "nudité" !

En effet, si le sous-vêtement de Dio était étrange et néanmoins spectaculaire, ce que Jojo révéla en l'enlevant ne l'était pas moins !

- En tout cas, murmura le voleur en déglutissant avec difficulté, alors que Jojo arrachait à son tour son caleçon, bien que la concurrence soit "rude", la "nudité" de Mr. Joestar n'a rien à "envier" à celle de Dio... Cet horrible "vampire" nous a bien eus avec cette histoire d'"affaiblissement des organes" ! Non seulement la "virilité" de Mr. Joestar ne semble avoir pas souffert de l'apprentissage de l'"onde", mais en plus elle semble être.. Heu... "Au mieux de sa forme", si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi... Oh ! Dio renverse les positions et se trouve à présent au-dessus de Mr. Joestar !

Dio profita de son avantage durement gagné pour commencer à parcourir le corps entier de son adversaire de caresses fiévreuses et excitantes.

- Dis-le, Jojo, haleta-t-il, je veux t'entendre me supplier, et mendier... Dis-le !

- Jamais de la vie ! Souffla Jojo, qui arriva à se dégager et se retrouver en position de force.

- Quel suspense, mon dieu mes amis, quel suspense ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Mmh... Ce.. Hum.. Spectacle.. Commence à être.. Comment dirais-je.. "Intéressant", murmura Speedwagon en constatant avec honte qu'il commençait à y avoir un sacré manque de place dans son pantalon en simili léopard teint en rose pâle et les taches en bleu profond, retenu par une ceinture en plastique transparent rubis dont l'énorme boucle de plaqué or affectait la forme d'un dollar.

Dio empoigna la virilité de Jojo et commença à la triturer sans répit. Le pantalon de Speedwagon se mit à prendre une forme de chapiteau des plus intéressantes. Tiens, en parlant d'emmener Popaul au cirque...

- Mon dieu, s'écria Speedwagon, j'ignorais que les pouvoirs du "masque" conféraient à leur victime une telle "souplesse" ! Mr. Joestar est ici, devant moi, allongé sur le dos, un bras autour des épaules de Dio et un autre maintenant sa jambe derrière son cou, alors que derrière lui se tient Dio, les jambes dans la position du "lotus", qui fait en fait le poirier en équilibre sur un bras, l'autre main étant "occupée" entre les jambes de Mr. Joestar ! Je me demande quel est le nom de cette "position"... Est-elle destinée à "augmenter" les pouvoirs de l'"onde" ?

Tout en parlant, Speedwagon déplaça subrepticement une main chargée de bagues et de bracelets en tous genres vers l'ouverture de son pantalon, et le mouvement fut accompagné d'un fracas métallique discret, dû aux dizaines de gourmettes, chaînes et pendentifs que Speedwagon portait aux membres supérieurs. En effet, le voleur avait depuis toujours voué une immense admiration à Mister T. Pendant ce temps, une crampe força Dio à abandonner sa position acrobatique et à se rasseoir normalement. Jojo, dans un mouvement de défi, mit son autre jambe derrière le cou et toisa le vampire d'un air moqueur.

- Hé bien, Dio, serait-il possible que ton "endurance" ait des limites ? Pourtant, moi, misérable humain, je suis encore en pleine forme !

Dio le fixa avec un sourire narquois. Jojo se rendit compte que Dio le tenait toujours, par une partie de son anatomie qui avait fait l'objet de beaucoup de controverse ces derniers temps. Son assurance faiblit légèrement.

- Tu es certes en pleine forme, Jojoooo... Mais voyons si tu tiendras un tel "discours" jusqu'à la fin !

Et Dio se pencha vivement, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à Jojo. Les yeux de Speedwagon s'agrandirent encore, si telle chose était possible, et des sillons de sueur coulaient le long de ses tempes à ce spectacle.

- Quelle... Quelle terrible audace de la part de Dio ! Arriva-t-il à articuler après quelques secondes. Mon dieu mon dieu... Comment arrive-t-il à enrouler sa langue de la sorte autour de la "virilité" de Mr. Joestar ? Sans doute, se dit-il en réfléchissant, a-t-il emprunté cette technique à la girafe, dont la langue préhensible est capable de s'allonger et d'"attraper" les piquantes feuilles d'acacia dont elle se nourrit ! A moins que ce soit le "tamanoir", cet animal dont la langue visqueuse peut s'introduire dans les galeries des termitières géantes et engluer les insectes.. Quoique... Les gémissements que pousse Mr. Joestar ressemblent à ceux d'une bête traquée ! Quelle impuissance pour moi que devoir assister à ce "spectacle", sans pouvoir "participer"... Heu, je veux dire, aller lui porter secours, murmura-t-il en penchant la tête de plus en plus, pour surveiller la progression de l'audacieuse caresse de Dio.

Pas étonnant qu'il ait toujours eu une prédilection pour les armes blanches.. Dio faisait en cet instant une très convaincante démonstration d'avalage de sabre, et ce n'était pas Jojo qui allait s'en plaindre. Celui-ci avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son équilibre. Néanmoins, Jojo gardait à l'esprit que ceci était et restait un combat. Il se concentra longuement, assez dérangé en vérité par les administrations de Dio, et tenta de lui envoyer une onde par le biais de sa virilité. Le résultat ne fut pas vraiment celui attendu.

- Oh ! Cria Speedwagon, dont la voix était un peu couverte par le cliquetis de ses bijoux, qui s'agitaient en rythme, Mr. Joestar a essayé quelque chose ! Il me semble que la lumière qui vient de l'environner vient d'une "onde" ! Bien joué, Dio est on ne peut plus "désarmé", en ce moment... Mais il semble que cela ne l'a pas blessé... Au contraire, Dio vient de pousser un gémissement étouffé et accélère toujours le rythme ! Sa tête monte et descend le long de la "nudité" de Mr. Joestar avec la régularité d'un derrick ! Mr. Joestar va-t-il supporter encore combien de temps une telle "torture" ? Il débloque ses jambes... Va-t-il en profiter pour frapper Dio ?... Ha non, il les étend simplement. Il devait avoir une crampe, lui aussi. Mon dieu, quelle misère ! Son dos arqué, ses doigts crispés dans les cheveux de son adversaire, sa peau luisante de sueur, ses orteils qui se recroquevillent, ses halètements rauques... Comme il doit "souffrir" !

Dio et Jojo continuèrent encore ainsi quelques minutes, puis Jojo renversa brutalement les positions et pesa de tout son poids sur son ennemi.

- Il me semble que nous devrions passer à quelque chose de plus "sérieux", tu ne crois pas ? Souffla Jojo à l'oreille de Dio.

Le vampire hocha la tête, un sourire de dément plaqué sur son visage baigné de sueur. Jojo rassembla ses forces et lança une onde particulièrement puissante en s'empalant sur Dio d'une seule poussée, dans un gémissement bestial. La mâchoire de Speedwagon creusa une profonde fosse pour pouvoir se fracasser d'encore plus haut à ce spectacle.

- Oh... OH MON DIEU ! Que... Que fait donc Mr. Joestar ? Il... Il a allongé Dio sur le dos, et... Et il s'est empalé sur lui ! ET IL TOURNE ! Oui, il tourne, grâce, sans doute, à l'"onde", qui doit ménager une sorte de "supraconductivité" entre leurs deux "masses moléculaires"... Ils viennent d'accomplir la "Discoball Overdrive" ! Cette position me rappelle le mouvement perpétuel de la "casquette à hélice" que l'on me faisait porter dans mon "âge enfantin", lorsque je jouais encore avec mon cerceau, dans le parc, avec mon joli costume de marin, ma sucette en forme de sens interdit et mes "genoux écorchés" ! Dit Speedwagon en accélérant encore un peu le rythme de sa main. Oh, comme Mr. Joestar est rapide ! Il monte et descend sur Dio à la seule force de ses bras, jambes étendues, alors que l'"onde" le fait tournoyer à une vitesse "incroyable" ! Son visage n'est pas vraiment celui, paisible, d'un fils qui parlerait avec sa mère, mais plutôt celui, passionné, d'un acteur porno en pleine "action" ! Oh.. Je.. Quel "incroyable"... Spectacle.. Oohhh...

Speedwagon ne put finir sa phrase. Il gémit et salit son pantalon en simili léopard teint en rose pâle avec les taches en bleu profond. Jojo et Dio s'activaient toujours. Speedwagon s'essuya sommairement avec son mouchoir à petits chats multicolores et à bordure de dentelle rose, puis reporta son attention sur le spectacle s'offrant à sa vue.

- Oh... Hum.. Voilà qui est mieux, hem... Mr. Joestar et Dio continuent encore et encore... Quels "surhommes" ! Comment arrivent-ils à suivre une telle allure ? Les pouvoirs de l'"onde" sont décidément pleins de surprises. Mais ! Mais qu'entends-je ? Quels sont ces étranges sons qui parviennent ainsi à mes oreilles ?

En effet, de drôles de sons suraigus déformés par l'effet Doppler se faisaient entendre du côté du couple. Speedwagon tendit l'oreille et écouta attentivement.

- Tiens ! Mais, si mes oreilles ne me trompent pas, l'auteur de ces sons étranges est... Mr. Joestar ! C'est lui qui pousse ces gémissements haut perchés ! On dirait les pouic-pouic d'un "poulet en caoutchouc" pressé d'une main de fer ! Sont-ce là les "traitements" de Dio qui le font couiner de la sorte ? Etrange, murmura-t-il.

Néanmoins, les couinements devenaient de plus en plus forts, et de plus en plus aigus, alors que les rotations de Jojo accéléraient encore. Dio se mit à grogner lui aussi, et les deux adversaires atteignirent la jouissance presque en même temps. Jojo poussa un cri suraigu qui transperça les tympans de Speedwagon et il libéra une onde brillante qui fit refleurir toutes les fleurs fanées des environs dans un rayon d'à peu près cent mètres. Dio se libéra d'une façon un peu plus discrète, et les deux ennemis s'immobilisèrent enfin. Speedwagon s'écria :

- Quel calme, quel silence après un tel déluge de "sensations" et de "passion" ! Les voilà, tous deux enfin immobiles, ondulant à peine dans la brise vespérale comme un cocotier sous les doux alizés des tropiques ! Mr. Joestar est encore en "position" sur Dio, il reprend lentement haleine... Quelle force, quelle puissance dans ces deux "corps musculeux" couverts de sueur ! Les voilà qui se séparent enfin... Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ?

Jojo et Dio se remirent debout et se rhabillèrent chacun de leur côté. Dio raccommoda son string en paillettes jaunes et vertes avec une de ses bretelles en métal doré à la feuille, et en arracha les boutons multicolores en forme de nounours afin de ne pas se blesser. Puis, alors que Jojo refaisait son nœud papillon à petits éléphants roses disant "Tu t'es vu quand t'as bu", Dio se retourna vers son ennemi et le toisa en le narguant :

- Eh quoi, Jojo ! Il semble que je viens de te "vaincre", car grâce à moi, tu as succombé au "plaisir" de l'"acte de chair" ! J'ai gagné cette bataille !

- Ah non ! C'est plutôt toi, Dio, qui as été terrassé par ma "Discoball Overdrive" ! C'est moi qui ai gagné !

- Ah non ! Qui t'a administré cette fellation de "main de maître", hein ?

- Et qui t'a "excité" à mort en t'arrachant tes vêtements ?

- Heu, Mr. Joestar, vous savez, pour la fellation, son "point de vue" se défend... Hasarda Speedwagon d'une toute petite voix.

- HA ! Tu vois ? C'est moi qui ai gagné ! Et entre parenthèses, c'est très bien de m'arracher les fringues, mais tu pourrais faire attention ! Ce string m'a coûté une fortune !

- En attendant, tu n'as pas dit non ! Et puis d'abord, on n'a pas idée de porter des sous-vêtements aussi "impudiques" et "malcommodes" pour combattre !

- Ce que je porte sous mon costume ne regarde que moi ! Et puis tu peux parler, toi, avec ton caleçon avec cette tête de lion ridicule ! Et qui rugit quand on appuie dessus, s'il vous plaît !

- Pas plus que ta chemise hawaïenne à femmes nues clignotantes !...

La dispute dura encore une bonne demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que Dio, excédé qu'on insulte de la sorte sa chemise hawaïenne à femmes nues clignotantes, finisse par se mettre vraiment en colère et provoque une fois de plus Jojo en combat singulier. Speedwagon, conscient qu'il serait réduit à commenter la situation, à l'abri, pour les prochaines heures, se résigna et s'installa plus confortablement. Mais, alors qu'il voyait les deux ennemis se livrer à la "bataille décisive" entre le "bien" et le "mal", il était désormais riche d'un nouveau savoir sur les propriétés de l'"onde"...

Et de la "forme de plaisir ultime" !


End file.
